


筹码三

by tianti520



Category: tianti520
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianti520/pseuds/tianti520





	筹码三

“小林接回来吗？”王子异将外套递给管家  
“接回来了，在床上休息呢！”  
“嗯，我去看看他”

王子异打开门就看林彦俊在床上熟睡着，因为最近天气的炎热，林彦俊的两只腿都暴露在外，腿上满满地都是吻痕，好似在讲述着昨晚的疯狂。  
“乖乖去应付那些人，我们就有好日子过了。”  
林彦俊在王子异进来的时候就醒来了，听到他讲这种话心中不禁胆颤一下。  
“宝贝，你太诱人了，我都想把你占为己有”  
“我看到你和范丞丞做爱，我好难受”  
林彦俊心里OS：还不是你干的  
“你怎么能那么可爱，性感，叫的那么好听”  
林彦俊心里OS：你是变态吧  
“本想今天好好享用你，可被别人抢先一步”

林彦俊被吓得睁开眼睛坐了起来  
“什么？”  
“宝贝，今天好好招待一下陈总 ”  
“我不要”  
“你又不乖了！”  
“你不能这样对我，我要去告你”  
“告我？宝贝，你还是自求多福吧”  
林彦俊看着王子异深沉的眼眸感到惊恐。  
“宝贝，看来你还是不听话，我要好好教训你一下”  
“啊，你放开我”  
林彦俊使劲地推开欺压过来的王子异，可王子异的力气太大而自己的精力却消耗太多，根本就不是对手。  
“宝贝，听话点，听话才能好过”  
“我错了，我听话，求求你放过我”  
被子被王子异一掀到床下，林彦俊光裸的肌肤完全暴露在王子异眼皮底下。  
“求我可要拿自己行动的”  
林彦俊想起孤儿院教的如何取得收养人喜欢的办法。  
林彦俊不自在地抱住王子异，将自己退环住王子异的腰，在王子异轻声说“放过我”  
“宝贝，你在玩火”  
牙关被人撬开，王子异舌头侵入林彦俊的口腔，不断吮吸着口腔的空气，不断有口水从林彦俊嘴边掉出，掉到林彦俊的大腿上。  
“艹，总管”  
林彦俊被一把推开  
“王总”  
“把衣服拿来”  
“在这”

“宝贝，今天想扮演什么角色啊？”  
“不如宝贝今天当一个兔女郎吧”  
林彦俊被重新拉回来穿上衣服，小穴塞了两个跳蛋和一个尾巴。  
王子异帮林彦俊穿完以后就走进浴室  
“总管，帮我把他送到制霸公司”  
“直接送到公司？”  
“对，拿东西包好，谁都不允许看到包括你”  
“是”

王子异把视频打开，冲着凉水度过下午的时光。

“陈总，刚才有人送礼物过来”  
“礼物？”  
“说是王总给你的礼物”

陈立农一打开办公室门，就看到一个巨大的礼物盒摆在办公室桌子一侧  
“杨助，你先去忙吧”  
“是”

“王子异，你想和我玩什么花样”

林彦俊感觉盖子被人掀开，但是他严谨被蒙着黑布，他不知道他面临着什么  
陈立农一打开盒子，唇角微微一翘  
视频的小猫咪变为一只小兔子，眼睛被蒙着黑布，不断在转头寻找方向，兔耳朵软趴趴搭在脸颊旁边。兔子蜷缩一团，尾巴在不断地抖动，兔子耳朵红红的，身上还有残余的吻痕，显得可怜兮兮的。  
“兔兔”  
“放过我好不好”  
“肉到嘴边怎么能不吃”  
陈立农不是没有见过这么香艳的画面，他作为超级制霸公司的年轻总裁，不断有人把美女往床上送，每次都会被香水熏的眼睛疼，后来就有人拿处女来让他享受，可是当他完全无法进入情欲之中，最后人是怎样来就怎样回去。后来有人开始觉得他不喜欢女的，给他送来各种姿色的美男，前段时间李茂就送最近红人黄明昊送他品尝一晚上。  
黄明昊和其他男孩不一样，掌握着各种技巧，身材不错，脸蛋也可爱，超级听话，用手把他撸着，可效果甚微，他都快怀疑自己的能力了。可当他一看到这个小白兔的样子，听到他求饶的语气，他感觉自己已经硬了。  
林彦俊被陈立农一把捞起，尾巴被拿住狠狠往前顶，两边胸被挤压在一起，被压出一条涡出来，接着乳头被人含住吮吸着  
“啊啊，不行了”  
“兔兔，你好迷人啊 ”  
“求你，别顶了，里面有东西”  
“兔兔还含的有东西啊！”  
“啊，别顶了”  
嘴被堵住了  
“兔兔，嘴甜甜的，叫得甜甜的”  
尾巴被拔了出来  
“啊，啊”  
“好疼”  
“兔兔，放松”  
陈立农好久都没这么爽过了，兔兔穴穴紧紧的，不断包裹着他的肉棒，里面湿的严重，还有两个跳蛋在不断振动，遥控器也被放进了盒子里，现在也在陈立农的手里被开到了最大档。  
林彦俊感觉后面东西不断越来越大，越来越烫  
“啊，啊！”

林彦俊晕了过去  
醒来天已经亮了，跳蛋被拿了出去，可是肉棒依然在自己身体里面，还是很热。林彦俊向前移了一下，想把肉棒拔出，结果还没拔出，就流出一堆液体，自己的肠液和津液混杂着留了出来，陈立农也醒了

“兔兔，好美味呢！”  
“出去”  
陈立农往前一顶，又更深入了点  
“不要”  
“兔兔，一直陪着我吧”

“王总”  
“我来接美人”  
“人不如送我可好？”  
“这可不行”  
“什么条件，不如直说”  
“想要陈总帮个忙”  
“王总，野心真大啊”  
“陈总过奖了”  
“王总，不要太贪，不然你什么都得不到”  
“谢陈总的指点”  
“我要他，我会帮你的”  
“谢谢陈总”


End file.
